One Smile
by StellHeartfilia
Summary: Going to Fairy Tail High is definitely a new experience for Lucy. Especially with Loke pretending to be her brother in order to watch out for her. She learns about a lot of pasts, and some tragic presents, but the boy who really catches her eye, is the one that doesn't smile.
1. Chapter 1

**One Smile**

_Chapter One_

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine, but I like it so….carry on!

* * *

It was her first day back to school, only this year, it would be at Fairy Tail High, a much different school than her previous prep school. She'd finally convinced her father to let her move out and into a two story school not too far from her new school. And by convinced, she'd meant she ran away with 3 of her servants, Loke Capricorn and Virgo, and moved in here with the little money she'd taken for a place to stay.

Her house was pretty empty since she hadn't had much time to unpack. She'd only moved in yesterday and now it was the morning before school. Horrible timing, she thought, as she slipped on the school's uniform.

She wondered how different her new school would be compared to her old one. Experiencing something other than the rich life she grew accustomed to. Would she like it more, or less? Only time would tell.

She grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. Virgo had packed her lunch and Capricorn had gotten her school supplies together. As she began walking on the sidewalk, she saw another girl come out of the house next to her. The girl looked about the same age as her except for her height. She had blue hair in a yellow bandanna.

"Oh hey, you must be new to the school?" She said, but more questioning than just commenting. Lucy nodded to answer her suspicion. The girl smiled at her.

"I'm Levy." She introduced.

"I'm Lucy."

"Do you have your schedule yet?" Levy asked and she handed her the schedule she'd received in the mail. Her face lit up as she read through the schedule.

"We have a lot of classes together. Here, I can show you to homeroom." They walked to the school, and as she promised, she showed her to homeroom. Levy sat down in the middle of the front row, and having no where else to sit, she sat next to her.

"We're allowed to change seats whenever we want so don't worry about where you sit." Levy whispered next to her. There was only one more person in the class next to them. After about a minute, 3 more people walked in.

"That's Gray, he's has problems with Juvia, the one in the back, stalking him. And that's Natsu, he's nice but destructive and childish. And the last one's Gajeel and he's….sitting next to me…" She sighed as Gajeel sat next to her. She blushed slightly but continued to introduce people quietly to Lucy as they walked in.

"There's Lisanna and Mira. They're siblings, but they also have a brother named Elfman. He must not have got placed with them. Oh, and that's Erza Scarlet, Student Council President, she's feared around the school but actually pretty cool to be around when you get to know her. Then there's Loke, he's new too."

Yeah, she knew Loke. He'd came with her to watch her while she was at school. They'd pretty much been friends since he was the only one that'd ever gone to school with her or really held normal conversation. Everyone else had also acted more as a servant, maid, or butler around her, so at least she had someone to talk too.

The teacher walked in and began taking role. Lucy had assumed that was everyone until the door opened and two more people walked in.

"That's Sting and Rogue. Their twins but pretty much polar opposites." She explained.

"Why were you late?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry Teach. We were out slaying dragons and all." Sting answered sarcastically. Rogue, unlike his brother, rolled his eyes and handed the teacher an official looking note. Sting sat down by Natsu and Rogue sat next to him but remained silent.

"Sting's pretty social but Rogue doesn't really talk to anyone. Like I said, polar opposites." After the teacher had took roll, people around her began talking to one another.

"So Levy, who's the new girl?" Gajeel asked, looking directly at Lucy. A few other people looked her way, curious as to who she is.

"I'm Lucy."

"Got a last name?" She couldn't let them know her last name. It was too commonly known, they'd instantly realize who she was and she couldn't allow that to happen. Should she make up a last name? Everything she thought of sounded too suspicious. Luckily, Loke jumped in and saved her.

"My sister and I don't have last names. Or parents." He whispered the last sentence like it was a long, dark secret. Look at him, they just moved here and he was already creating a dramatic backstory for them to go by. And now what, they were siblings? All she could do was awkwardly smile and look away.

She wanted to both yell and thank Loke for the excuse. This also meant hiding Virgo and Capricorn every time someone went to their house. If she even let people come to her house.

"Then where do you live? The orphanage?" Sting asked from behind her.

"No, we live in a house. Let's just say we moved here with enough money to last a while. I had to support my sister, after all." Oh gosh, if only these people knew how much he was hinted at their old life. Had to support her, mainly because he used to be the family's servant, and one of the three that had came with her as her friend. And hell they left with money, they stole some from her father before leaving, just until she got a job.

She hadn't like the idea of doing that in the first place, but Loke had convinced her to take less than 50,000, which wouldn't even be noticeable in her father's bank account. Before anyone could question them any further, the bell rung and they left, except for Levy.

"A lot of people are open about their past around her. We're kind like family. You're parents are really dead?" She asked them. Lucy nodded, not making eye contact with her. She felt so bad for lying, but in all honesty, her mother was deceased and her father was old but she couldn't stand the thought of them both being dead.

"Then you'll fit in fine." She smiled sadly and ran off to her next class. Loke gave an apologizing smile and put his arm around her. He really did act like family when she wasn't flirting with her. It was weird to think about this being her new life. And besides, what Levy said, gave her chills.

The hours passed by pretty quickly, just going through rules and procedures up until lunch. Levy informed her that Erza invited her to eat with them on the roof. Also, she probably shouldn't reject an offer made by the Student Council President, and the Co-President, Jellal.

"Loke, I'm gonna go eat on the roof, wanna come?" She offered but he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna go talk to those girls over there. Uh, see you later lil' sis." And like that he left. With a shrug, Lucy made her way to the roof of the school. It seemed like an odd place to have lunch but she saw a lot of people from before sitting around on the roof.

"Over here, Lucy." Erza called. A blue haired guy, who she was guessing was Jellal, sat next to her. Levy was sitting with three guys, one being Gajeel, in a circle a little while aways. With Erza, was Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue.

She went and sat down by Erza, not sure exactly who everyone else really was. At the moment, she only knew names. She introduced everyone, wand she was right about Jellal, who had an odd appearance. Blue hair like Levy's, and then a bright red tattoo over his eyes.

"So Lucy, why'd you move here?" She regretted not dragging Loke onto the roof. If two different stories got out, they'd have major difficulties. Loke was probably down there making up more stories about their past, and here she was, stressing about small questions like this.

"Loke was interested in school." Lucy said quickly, not sure if it was a good excuse or not until Erza moved on to talking about something else. Everyone had their eyes focused on Gray, who was telling a story about his brother/frenemy/partner person, except for Rogue who kept occasionally glancing at her bracelet.

It was a bracelet she may or may not have taken from her mother's old jewelry box. Another thing she felt really awful about, but it had been her favorite bracelet and Lucy wanted something to remember her by if she was going to leave forever. It was a longer bracelet, with rows of pearls separated by a little space between each row. Unfortunately for her, a silver 'H' appeared in the middle of the bracelet.

Loke had insisted on her wearing it for her first day, and she'd agreed having no idea of the kind of story he was planning on making up. She wondered if he even knew about the story until he opened his mouth that morning. Either way, she slipped the bracelet off and shoved it into her lunch box, never to be seen again. She couldn't have anyone getting too suspicious, and hopefully he'd just forget about the bracelet after a while and move on in life.

Lunch was over quickly and Erza offered to round up a few girls after school and visit their favorite Cafe. Lucy agreed and went to her next classes throughout the day. At the end, she walked home with Loke and Levy.

"Where's your bracelet?" Loke asked when they finally got into the house and away from Levy. She pointed angrily to her lunch box, which she had thrown on the ground when they got home.

"Pretty suspicious huh? Nice piece of jewelry with a suspicious letter owned by an orphan. Your lies will be the end of me, I swear." Lucy complained and walked up to her room. She had to meet her friends later, and even meet some new people Erza planned to invite, at the Cafe. She promised to pick her up and had given Lucy her number so she could text her an address.

And so, she did. She waited a little while, wondering is this was really how their life would be. Loke and her would be 'Siblings', in this two story house full of orphans and secret, never allowed to be seen 'servants'. She just knew the guilt would kill her quicker than Loke's lies could.

**Review, hoped you enjoyed. There's a poll on my profile (hope you take it so thanks in advance) and enjoy life and bunnies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Smile**

_Chapter Two_

_**Warning: Ships I do not like will happen. It will be for the sake of the story. Some of the side ships I like, others I don't. Again, just for the sake of the story! Don't like a side ship? DOESN'T MATTER. Now, if we can continue please. **_

* * *

"Lucy! We're gonna be late." A voice complained beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Loke pacing around her room. She yawned and slid out of bed.

"Out." She mumbled and he walked out of the room. She yawned again, still not fully woken up from her sleep. Her head ached as she slipped on the school uniform and dragged herself downstairs to have breakfast.

She grabbed herself a glass of water and a waffle, which many of had been sitting on a plate on the counter. Virgo was cleaning up in the kitchen and Capricorn was no where to be seen. Like yesterday, the runaway maid handed her the lunch box, but this time Lucy checked what was inside.

As she thought, Virgo hadn't taken out the bracelet. She slowly reached in and pulled it out of the box, and looked cautiously over at Loke. For a few seconds, she just stared at it, but hesitantly shook his head.

"It was smart taking it off yesterday. Word gets out you're here, and you'll be forcibly dragged back to your father." She knew that. She'd only gone one day but everyone seemed nice, for now. She still hadn't talked to many people at school, and only met a few girls at the Cafe last night. She couldn't have anyone getting suspicious.

She pushed the piece of jewelry off to the side and continued to eat her waffles. Her mind traced back to last night. Many of the girls from school had shown up. A few of them filled her in on certain things she should know about others.

She learned that they feared student council president's family was murdered and she was kidnapped for a child slave project. Lucy hadn't fully understood it but she did understand that this was how Erza Scarlet knew Jellal, and many others. Lisanna, for example, was declared dead a long time ago for many years until she turned up again.

Juvia and Gajeel were into some sort of gang and Gray's entire village was killed except him. Again, they hadn't gone into much detail or told her who those people were. She wondered if they knew anymore than what they were telling her, or if everyone really kept so much of their past in the dark.

She also knew of Laxus, the grandchild of the principal, and his crew. Evergreen wanted to take Erza's place as student council president, Freed is intelligent but quite obsessive when it comes to Laxus, and the other one is completely insane. Lisanna told her he has friends that don't actually exist, but whether that was true or not she wasn't sure.

So, all in all, her classmates were pretty fucked. They all had some kind of tragic past, and very different personalities, but Lucy didn't really mind. She was the runaway daughter of one of the most richest and successful men in the world pretending to be an orphan at some random high school and the sister of an ex-servant. She didn't really have a place to judge anyone.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Loke escorted her out of the house an to school, where they were eventually joined by Levy. All she knew about her blue haired friend was that her parents were deceased. How or why, was beyond her.

Once they got to homeroom, her eyes wandered around the classroom. Some people she knew the story of, some people she knew part of it, while others were an absolute mystery. It couldn't help but come to her mind that maybe someone was like her, hiding their past from the world with a cover up.

She wasn't sure whether she believed herself or not. The chance of someone having a huge secrets to have to hide their whole story was small, but then again, here she was. But then again, not everyone was the kid of a rich, neglectful, snob.

The teacher called rolled and again, everyone was here. She looked down at her wrist where yesterday, a very important piece of her family was. Now, it was gone. It made her uncomfortable for some reason, and she felt a strong urge to hide her bare wrists.

She didn't like it. This whole, _process_, of becoming a new person. Lucy couldn't imagine what her mother would say to her now. Would it be positive, or negative? To her, she still felt trapped under her father's power. He still had her freedom under lock and key, even all the way here, hidened and scared. He knew she was still a Heartfilia, and that was enough to crush her spirit, even from here.

"So we can come over to your house this afternoon, right Lucy?" Someone asked, snapping her out of her deep thinking. It took her a minute to register who had said it, and even what they'd said.

"Um...no that's not a good idea. And who's we?" She asked nervously. She wasn't ready to let anyone over and try to hide every family item, or explain why their house looked so nice. How would they even hide Virgo and Capricorn? They wouldn't leave willingly, as they'd already asked to meet her new friends and were curious about her new life.

"That's great. So tonight at 7:30?" She continued, ignoring Lucy.

"What? No. You really shouldn't come over." She attempted to convince her it was a bad idea. She still didn't know who "we" was.

"Yay! You can walk home with us, we're neighbors." Levy spoke up. Lucy wanted to run out of the room and lock her doors so they world couldn't get in. Loke, for the first time in forever, was no help. He had snuck out of the door to visit some random girls he'd meet at lunch.

"Everyone can come. We'll hold a party at Lucy's house!" Lisanna spoke from the back. They all seemed so excited.

"Great so Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, and myself will go after school and set up. Levy text everyone the party details." Erza began pre-arranging a party against her will. Eventually the bell rang and Levy had texted almost everyone in the school details about the party. Lucy felt sick just thinking about her friend's poor choice in location.

She found Loke after homeroom and told him what had happened. He apologized for not being there but that really hadn't fixed anything.

"Just go home early, hide all the Heartfilia stuff, Virgo, and Capricorn."

"Wait, why don't you just go?" He asked. She sighed and explained to him that they would be suspicious if she left. That, and she had no idea how to get her friends to hide.

Loke left after that and she sat around during school until lunch. On the roof, Erza was still making arrangements and checking the list of people attending that Levy had made. She was having a little more fun with the idea now that she knew there was less of a worry about personal items in her home.

"Woah. Most of the school is coming. Who knew Levy could get a hold of so many people?" Natsu looked impressed as he, too, looked over the list.

"Surprisingly, Levy as almost everyone's number. She's surprisingly got a lot of good connections." Mira explained, smiling as happy as ever. The white haired girl even looked proud of Levy.

"I even have your number, Lucy." She showed her the phone as proof. She didn't remember giving her number out to anyone, so how had this blue haired girl gotten it. Practically instantly, she reverted back to being uncomfortable and looked awkwardly at her laughing friend.

"Hey Erza, Jellal will be there." Levy teased. Erza blushed quickly but tried to hide it by looking away and covering her face with her hair. It didn't help since her glasses knocked parts out of the way. Jellal, who had done better at hiding his blush, spoke up in her defense.

"Levy, did you see this. Gajeel's showing up?" Levy blushed! At this, Lucy never died choking on her food. Did she miss something or did her little friend like Gajeel? After this it turned into a who likes who battle.

"Oh leave Levy alone Jellal!" Lisanna spoke.

"Don't worry, Natsu's coming." Gray chimed in.

"At least Lisanna's likeable, unlike a certain stalker, huh Gray." Natsu went on to defend Lisanna with this. Juvia glared his way.

"I'm hoping my brother, Lyon, will take care of her." Gray had a brother? She had thought his village was wiped out except him.

"Awwww poor single Gray." Natsu mocked.

"Lots of people don't have dates! Like Mira, for example."

"Actually…." She blushed a bit and looked away.

"Ohhh, who's going with my sister!" Lisanna laughed.

"Laxus." She whispered. There were a few shocked reactions. Apparently it had not been made clear to anyone, including her, that Mira and Laxus were a "thing".

"Well, uh, Lucy doesn't have a date!" He shouted. For a few seconds, there was silence. Then, groans and complaints from a few of her friends.

"Oh god, she's new here. How could she forget her?!" and "We're such good friends." Comments were tossed around the roof.

"It's okay guys. I'm really not interested in dating a guy anyways." She explained.

"Ohhhh, so you're a lesbian. Okay, we'll what girls do we know that are free tonight?" Levy asked. Lucy quickly shook her head.

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm saying. I'm straight, I'm just got interested in dating. Period." She explained.

"Oh. In that case, Mira will find you a date! She's great at matchmaking." Erza explained. Mira's smile widened and she ran over to Lucy. Handing a sheet of questions and a pencil to Lucy, she explained she needed to fill it out really quickly so she could do her thing and find her a date.

"Thanks but I'm really not interested." Lucy tried to deny the paper but Mira pushed it closer to her.

"Lucy, I'm your friend. I _have _to help you. So just fill out the paper, please." Her smile remained but a deadly aura surrounded her. She got the feelings that she wasn't joking around.

She took the pencil and filled out all the questions. They were all pretty basic questions, so it didn't take her long. When she was done, she ran off with her paper.

"Don't worry. Mira made everyone fill one out. She can't help but meddle in everyone's romantic life." Levy explained. Lucy sighed, pretty tired and defeated about then. Her friends, of course, only made it worse.

"What if Gray and her get set up together." Whoever said it caused Juvia to glare at her. She'd come to realize that if anyone said if anyone said, Gray and so-and-so, the so-and-so just made an instant enemy. To be honest though, Lucy didn't really want to make an enemy of the creepy stalker girl.

The rest of the day went on until it was finally the end. Mira had told her that she would introduce her to her "date" at the beginning of the party. Erza, Lisanna, Levy and her walked home. When they arrived, pictures and jewelry were hidden and her friends were gone.

"Thanks." She whispered to Loke when her friends had gone upstairs to inspect. He gave her a smile.

"Just don't go into the basement." He whispered and ran off.

"Wait, we have a basement?" She asked, completely confused. Besides, what had he done? She begged that he had not forcibly locked them in the basement. If he had, then she just hoped no one would find two people locked in her basement. She didn't even want to imagine how that would go down.

She shook her head but smiled, and ran upstairs to meet up with her friends. They didn't question anything, or ask where she'd been. They all had a freakishly soon party to plan.

**Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review and take the poll! **


	3. Chapter 3

**One Smile**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Streamers were hung, food was set out, and music was playing. The party was suppose to start in an hour but there was already a knock on the door. They answered it and saw Mira standing outside the door with a binder full of paper.

She grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her into the dining room. When she opened the binder, papers flew everywhere and she managed to get them on pinned down to show her.

"I've found multiple guys at our school that are single. I've typed up and printed out some papers, each with a picture and description of the person. We'll all be here to help you decide, but you gotta do it within 30 minutes so Levy can still inform them of this." No one even looked shocked, they all just crowded around her and started looking for the papers.

"Sit down, Lucy needs her space to pick." Why was no one surprised about this? Did Mira do this often? No normal friend types up papers about guys, especially with a picture, in order for her to pick a date for a party. She looked at the papers, each held a picture of them, their birth date, a little about their history and then their personality. Mira scared her….

"These are all your compatible, and single, matches. First, Lyon. Not a good choice since he's obsessed with Juvia, but possible." Mira said, and it was obvious no one liked that choice. Erza was the next to read a paper.

"Then there's Midnight. He's went through the same thing as myself as a child, but we never talked too much." Wasn't impossible to chose him, but she would look at everyone else first. Although he would be in her mind, since Erza and him had a similar history. Levy read next.

"Hibiki. He's a complete play boy and the only reason he doesn't have a date tonight is because of your brother, a three boy's biggest competition at the moment." She looked at his personality, which other than the playboy thing he seemed to actually be human. With, emotions and everything! She would keep him in mind.

"Then, there's Bickslow. I'm surprised you might actually get along with him. He's freaky but no one really knows a lot about him." Probably not, she crossed him off her mental list of "possibles".

"Rufus is a gentle men with high intelligence. They say he has a really good memory too. He's considerable." Yes, he was. She wouldn't check him off the list yet.

"Freed, who isn't a good idea. He's obsessed with Laxus even more than Lyon is to Juvia. That, and I doubt he's into girls. Mira, why is he here?"

"Laxus said he wasn't gay! I doubt I should at least give him a chance since he did come up as compatible for Lucy." Erza sighed and moved on, meaning he was a no. Lucy some what agreed, but didn't really have any knowledge of Laxus or his group. She'd never actually met them.

"Oh my gosh, Erza look at this. Gray's on here!" Levy exclaimed. Gray was on her list?

"Yeah, there sheets were actually good together. They're both so secretive."

"You have secrets?" Erza asked Lucy. She just shrugged.

"Doesn't everyone."

"I have a feeling Lucy won't tell us her secrets." Levy said in a sulking manner. She slumped down in her chair, making her even shorter than before, in an attempt to pout. Lucy nodded to confirm her guess.

"Well, then there's the twins. Not too many people are suitable for either of them, but Lucy's good for both. Her personality matches a wide variety of people."

Lucy looked at the papers of Sting and Rogue. The black hair one was the one who had caught a glimpse of her bracelet.

"Mira! Why does Rogue's paper just say IDK in big, black marker!" Levy shouted. Mira gave a cheerful smile in the awkward attempt to explain.

"Well, uh, you see, no one really, knows, well, uh, anything about, eh, him, well, at all." She eventually got out. Levy slammed her head down on the table and groaned in frustration. Erza stayed a little calmer but was quick to question her.

"Then how are they good together if you know little about him?"

"He filled out a sheet. I handed him a dating sheet one day, and he said "Not interested" so I just left it with him, and the next day Sting returned it to me all filled out and said to "do my magic" and help him." She explained.

"So Sting was actually looking out for his brother? Not surprising, the only person Rogue will even hold a conversation with is him."

"Yes, so Sting annoying and arrogant, and we know nothing about Rogue except he doesn't talk." And that he's suspicious of blonde girls wearing bracelets and trying to blend in at regular high schools, she thought but didn't dare say.

"So Lucy, who have you narrowed it down to?" Mira asked, likely knowing she had a mental list going.

"Midnight, Hibiki, Gray, Sting, Rogue, and Rufus."

"Cross Midnight off your list. I may have known him a tad bit but he was adopted and started hanging out with the wrong people. He's just a bad influence." And so, she crossed Midnight off her list.

"Yeah, and take Hibiki off too. He's good with a lady, but he's a one night kinda guy. Sure, we're looking for a date for you to the party, but an actual relationship wouldn't be a bad idea, now would it." Hibiki disappeared from her mind.

"Same with Rufus. I've seen him date girls, they fall for his prince like charm but he's evil. He has no hesitate to break a girl's heart once they bore him, and literal has no care for their feelings. He just walks away grinning when they cry." Well then, his name disappeared in flames.

"So now it's Gray and the twins. We'd approve of any of them, but a warning: No one knows about the twins, if Gray was to act negatively or rash, Erza could just hit him on the head and he'd start thinking straight. No one else is friends with them though."

She thought, it would be safer to date Gray, not to much different to date Sting, as her high classed "friends" always thought highly of themselves and low of others but it seemed he also cared for his friends, so it would be interesting. Rogue, however, was the only one to notice the story that didn't add up. She knew their story had many flaws, but no one else caught them. This guy was different, he was glancing at the hints and raising an eyebrow to her story and she hadn't even talked to the guy!

It would either be safe, interesting, or dangerous. If that was the case, why was she leaning towards dangerous. She couldn't easily explain why she wanted to get to know the boy who never talked or smiled or even did anything.

"Uh! I can't decide, that was your job." She complained with a frustrated sigh.

"Here's an idea, talk to all three of them and see who you like the most. Then, maybe, it'll be easier to decide who you like." So talk to someone she already knew and was in her friend's group, the caring yet arrogant one, and the one that never smiled.

That was an incredibly different group of people.

Eventually she agreed and the party started. Gray was the first one she ran into.

"Hey, Juvia isn't around, is she?" He asked. He shook her head in response and he sighed out of relief.

"Good. I was hoping Lyon was distract as long as possible. Anyways, Mira informed the three of us so we're all suppose to talk to you."

"Yeah, I guess. I hate deciding things though so." She felt weird with Mira's plan.

"Well, I'm glad to know you don't hate me." He joked awkwardly.

"Of course not. At the moment, I don't really hate anyone."

"Well that's very innocent of you. I hate tons of people." He commented.

"Like who?" He hadn't seemed like the most hateful of all people but that made it sound like he hated the world.

"Lyon, Zeref, the people who took Ultear away. Myself." The last part was a whisper, and she doubted he knew she'd heard it. She decided to spare him the embarrassment of knowing she had infact heard and act about the other people.

"Who Zeref and Ultear?" She hadn't heard the name Zeref, but Ultear rung a quiet bell.

"As a child, my town was destroyed. It was because of Zeref, and people only know this because a few friends and I met him again a few years back. Anyways, after my family was killed I lived with Ur and Lyon, neither of us were her kids but we stayed there anyways.

Well, Ur ended up dying because of me and we found out she had a daughter that was taken away because they tricked Ur into handing her over. It was evil, but her daughter escaped. She's in the student council with Jellal and Erza, and her friend Meredy now." He explained his whole story to her. Just like that. Sure, there was more too it, she knew that by just listening, but he opened up quick. She felt guilty for lying to him about her story.

"Gray!" A voice cried. She turned to see Juvia running their way. Lucy jumped back as she ran straight past her and into Gray. He took of in the other direction, trying to shake Juvia away from her.

"Hey Blondie." Another voice said. She turned and saw Sting Eucliffe standing there smirking at her. Behind him was his suspicious brother.

"Don't call me that! You're blonde too so there's no point in throwing around nicknames."

"Yeah yeah whatever. So Mira explained everything. You're very indecisive, and stupid, if you didn't pick me instantly but whatever." Oh god, he was arrogant. Was this how there whole conversation would be?

"So what were you talking about with Gray before he was chased off by that creepy girl?"

"The people he hated and his history." She said.

"Oh yeah, did you tell him what your _history _was?" He asked. She didn't even start talking about her cover up past, let alone what it exactly was.

"No. Everyone knows I came here with Loke, we don't have parents and that's the end."

"So you came here from a mysterious town with expensive jewelry, enough money to buy this nice looking two story house, survive with basic needs and wants, and afford the school's uniforms and lunch, and even then hold this party." Rogue spoke but it wasn't at all a question. He was straight out testing her. Sting raised an eyebrow to her, suddenly realizing that was odd.

"It wasn't a mysterious town, it was a destroyed one. I don't own jewelry, and we have a lot of help." She explained. It seemed this was enough for Sting.

"See, no need to the be suspicious of Lucy. What's up with you all the sudden, that's the most I've heard you say all in public all year." He didn't speak again, just somewhat glared at her with suspicion.

"What about you two. You're twins right, yet no one knows anything about you. Care to explain?"

"Blondie, our past are our secret. Only we know them. Why do you care anyways?"

"Just wondering. Not a big deal though, everyone has secrets, even when we tell the truth."

The rest of the night was her and Sting talking, and Rogue not saying a word. He was exactly a decent guy, if you looked past the large ego and constant insults. Still, she learned little about Rogue.

After the party ended and only Erza, Levy, Mira, and herself remained, they ran over to her with the same question.

"So, who do you like the most?" And her answer was simple.

"I'm not interested in dating any of them right now. For now, I'll talk to all of them, they could make good friends."

**That was the end of chapter Three (obviously…..) **

**Hope you enjoyed and review. (Every single one counts, mostly because I have no life and am practically always on )**

**Anyways, eat your bunnies and drink your hippo milk, and have a freaky black cat day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Smile**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

"Hey, Lucy." Gray called. They were on the roof for lunch as always. A few others were already there as he took a seat beside her. After the party, Lucy had spoken to him more often and they got to know each other well.

"Blondie!" Another voice called. Along with Gray, she'd also talked to Sting more. She'd actually learned a lot about him, and maybe that wasn't his past, but it didn't really matter to her. He was fun to hang around, but rather obnoxious. His arrogant ways preventing them from doing any sort of competition without it resulting in her bashing her face into a wall.

Rogue, however, was the exception. He usually just followed quietly behind Sting. Since his accusation, he hadn't been as friendly as everyone else towards her. Turns out, Lucy isn't the only suspicious one. Rogue tended to disappear at random moments and even when he was around, he refused to make direct eye contact or speak.

Sting sat down on the other side of her and instantly began eating. He even stole food from her occasionally. Rogue took a seat a little ways away from her on the concrete half-wall. He laid back and closed his eyes, as if going to sleep, and Lucy began rushed with worry over him falling. She attempted to brush away the thought, as she assumed it was just stupid, but the image of him falling called unusual minor anxiety.

"Hey, so wanna get some coffee with me and Rogue later today?" Sting offered.

"Rogue and I." She whispered to herself. Sting raised an eyebrow to what she had said and she winced, not realizing she had spoken allowed.

"Uh, it's Rogue and I, later tonight." She corrected, but he still looked confused. She couldn't figure out what he didn't understand until he spoke again.

"Wait, you and Rogue made plans?" He seemed alarmed and bewildered at the same time. It's like his brain couldn't process what he had thought he'd heard. She could feel a light blush coming to her cheeks. Unable to speak from embarrassment, she was saved by a rather rude Rogue.

"She was speaking grammatically idiot. Besides, I would never make plans with a blonde." Her blush disappeared and was replaced by a furious expression. What's wrong with being blonde? His brother was blonde? Did he believe stereotypes like that? If that was the case, maybe he was a follower of Zeref? With his stupid black hair and demonic red eyes. Tsk, the nerve of some people.

She could just imagine it now. Rogue in a dark cloak in a room full of candles, the only light supply in the locked, no window room. He would paint a weird symbol in blood as a sacrifice and start chanting to his god and his red eyes would get even brighter as the demon stepped foot in his room. Seemed just like him!

"You wouldn't make plans with someone to save your life, idiot." Sting mumbled, and most likely assumed no one had heard. What was up with these two? It was like they knew something and kept it secret from the world and it all revolved around a worshiper of Zeref attending a public high school in disguise. She really needed to get a hold of herself and all these, 'in disguise attending high school like her', pasts she had created for people.

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go." She glanced his way, both relieved and disappointed that he was got onto the ground and began to make his way to the stairs. Eventually, Lucy followed everyone else to class. As always, she talked to her friends a bit more, attended classes, and then went home.

She walked with Levy, who spoke of how mean Gajeel was to her until they got home. Lucy still planned to meet the twins at the Cafe, but she wouldn't be getting coffee. Milkshakes were more of her thing.

Upon arriving to the house, she sat down at the dining room table and took a second to just sit down for a minute. Soon, Loke joined her. The house seemed unusually quiet, and after a few minutes she caught onto what it was.

"Hey, where's Virgo and Capricorn." Instant reaction! A horrible expression crossed his face as he looked to the door to the basement.

"You didn't." She whispered and he gulped. She sighed and grabbed the squirt bottle and sprayed him with water, chanting 'Bad Loke' over and over again. Loke hated water, and it was the only way to make him apologize. Or perhaps, even feel regret at all.

"Go get them." She demanded and continued to spray him with the water bottle. He scurried off to the door and opened it. They stepped out quickly, looking unfazed. Capricorn ran for the duster and began to clean everything. Virgo, however, stood in her spot.

"I was in the basement for a while, punishment me?" She asked. Lucy turned the spray bottle to Virgo and sprayed her instead, but she seemed unaffected. She just stood there. Lucy sighed and gave up, walking away as Virgo got to vacuuming.

She went upstairs and changed out of her school clothing and into her normal outfits. It was about time to meet up with her idiot friend and the demonic jerk.

She walked out of the house before anyone could see her and to the cafe. Awkwardly, it seemed she was early. So, instead of walking home and coming back later she called over the waitress and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

When it came back, she was amused to find that in replace of a cherry on the top, there was a strawberry. She sipped her shake as she waited for the two to show up. It was about ten minutes and she had finished her previous shake and ordered a new one by the time they did show.

"Oh hey Blondie. Sorry we're late, we ran into a little trouble but it's cool." He explained and sat down at her table. Rogue followed, but didn't sit next to her.

"What kind of trouble?"

"The kind you don't know about. Now, where's the waitress?" Eventually, the waitress did come over and they ordered. Sting stuck with vanilla and Rogue took chocolate. How cliche, chocolate and vanilla for the opposite personality twins. She certain did move to a odd neighborhood.

She came back with more than just two shakes. Each of their shakes had the same number taped to it.

"We gave us her number? Meh, she wasn't too hot but I guess we could have a little fun." Sting smirked and stuck the paper in his pocket. Rogue, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to date a blonde slut who can't make up her mind." What did he have against blondes? It was like he was directly attacking her, and his brother didn't even seem to notice the insult. As he did was sit there smirking and sipping his dumb milk shake.

Other than that, the conversations went nicely and she had a fun time. She ordered at least 4 shakes but Sting definitely ordered over 10. She wasn't really sure whether he was actually wanting more shakes, or if he was wanting a view of the waitress but either way, she didn't care.

"I have some things to attend to, Rogue, walk Lucy home."

"Not interested."

"Yes and I have no interest in leaving Lucy to walk home by herself so just do this." Rogue hesitantly agreed to walk her home. Even though he had, she felt greatly offended.

Most of the walk was silently until they passed by an alley way.

"Uh, wait here a bit." He muttered and ran into the shadows of the alley way. She stood there for a while before the curiosity became overwhelming and she ran after him. It took her a bit to stumble through the darkness in order to find him but when she did, she was stopped in her tracks.

She saw a box with a green little kitten inside. It had a pink collar and frog print on it. He was in an alleyway late afternoon by a box containing a green kitten. Before she could say anything to get his attention, she spotted another cat. This one was red with a blue collar.

"Who are they?" She asked quietly and crouched down by Rogue, catching him completely off guard.

"I told you to wait back there, now, you can just walk yourself home." He mumbled rudely.

"They're so cute. Are they yours?" She asked. He sighed, being completely ignored and pretty much giving up on any chance of getting Lucy to leave at that point.

"Frosch is, Lector's Sting. We're not allowed to have cats in our apartment, so they live here." He kept his eyes focused on the little green cat while the red one ran around in the box.

"Living in an alley can't be good." She mumbled. They must have been in the dark, alone, for so long every day. Who knew how often the two even got to see them. Besides, it was cold and damp in the alley way, not to mention they were covered in dirt.

"Yes, they get sick a lot. They would live here either way, there's no pet shop or animal shelter in this town. So, we take care of them the best we can." He didn't sound happy about them staying there, and that's when Lucy came up with a stupidly interesting idea. He couldn't really reject the idea either, if he truly cared for Lector and Fro.

"I could watch them." She offered. Rogue looked at her, with literally pure confusion in his demonic red eyes. It was weird, that someone so cruel and rude and closed off could be so attached to little kittens. Frosch was pawing at his shirt and meowing. He looked to Frosch, then to her, then back to Frosch.

"Are you serious?" He didn't seem to sure of trusting her, but he knew he had to weigh his options.

"Yeah, I love animals and my brother's great with cats." She admitted. Loke was a freak when it came to cats.

"Okay." He said, hesitantly. He slowly pried the little green kitten off of him and handed her gently to Lucy. He didn't really smile then, but it was like the hate levels in his eyes were dramatically dropping. She reached out for Lector and carefully took them in her arms.

She knew when she would showed Loke the cats, he would more than delighted. Watching him play with cats at their old house made him look like he was one. He probably had balls of yarn hidden in his room somewhere.

And well, Rogue didn't smile, or even say thanks when she promised to watch over them until they could have them again. Though, as she held the little cats, it was like he wasn't allowed to look at her angrily or even hate in the presence of a kitten. Afterwards, he even walked her home without a word. Maybe he wasn't as demonic as she thought.

**I didn't want to offend anyone religiously, so I made a new religion! Followers of Zeref are evil… (Even if I do think he's an awesome character that should be shipped with Lucy...hm..*cough*) awkward giggles***

**I hope you enjoyed and review! Oh, and check out my friend, ValerieTheGhost Right now she has a really great LaLu up and she plans to write more (but internet sucks) so….go there now (after optional reviewing)**

**In the reviews (if you do) tell me what you're favorite kind of pie is? (I'm curious to see who the same kind as me, which I'll tell next chapter so continue on) (If you don't, Zeref's followers will hurt you….and then eat your pie! Or not…...) Okay…...bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Smile**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"Lucy, you gotta get up!" Loke whispered to her, slightly shaking her shoulder. She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him, hitting him right in the face.

"It's Saturday, go away." She muttered and buried her face into her pillow. This only led him to pull off her blankets. Lucy attempted to grab them but he'd taken them across the room.

"Leo!" She shouted, rolling over. He winced at her shout of his unused name. Feeling bad, her frown disappeared and she swung her legs out of bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Loke looked away, but mumbled what he'd originally planned to tell her.

"Some friends are here to see you." He walked out of her bedroom, leaving her feeling guilty.

Why had she done that? Lucy snapped to easily, and ended up hurting him. She had woken up from a dream about her old life. A memory from when she was a kid, when her mom was alive, her father read her stories, and Leo wasn't her only friend.

But in the dream, they were all having dinner and her mom was acting weird. Jude asked if Layla was okay and she started crying, then began to fade away. Her father got furious and stormed out of the room after yelling at Lucy. It was a nightmare, and only got worse when Leo had done the same as her father and faded away.

She was left alone at the dining room table, crying alone. The table got longer and longer, until everything disappeared and she was in her room. Her books were gone, as were her toys. All that was left was her bed and her window, everything else had gone.

Loke had woken her up from that dream, and she must had been thrown into an emotional state. She apologized over and over inside her head, but made a mental note to explain everything to him. Attempting to erase the thought from her mind, she threw on some clothing and headed downstairs.

Levy was sitting upside down on the couch with her currently favorite book, reading like there was no tomorrow. Erza was treating herself to cake in their fridge. Mira, as always, was reading gossip magazines and the school paper's gossip section. Why did their school paper even have a gossip section? Because of Mira.

"Lucy! You're cake is amazing, who made it?" Erza asked her. She looked at the cake and knew how made it, but she couldn't tell her. Lucy silently cursed Virgo for her delicious cooking and awkwardly smiled at her friend, searching her brain for an answer.

"Me. I made it." She blurted. Erza looked doubtful at first, then just shrugged and began to go on and one about how good of a cook she was and how she should bake cake all the time. Sometimes she wished she had half the lying skills as Loke, but...she didn't.

"So Lucy, have you been writing lately?" Levy asked from across the room, barely glancing up from her book. Lucy shook her head shamefully at Levy. She'd found out every quickly after moving to this town, that Levy was a huge bookworm, as well as a fantastic writer and editor. She always came up with the best suggestions and helped her books a lot.

The only thing Levy didn't know was the book was based off her secret life. It had hard for her to contain the secret and she always felt guilty for lying, so she told her friend, in her story. Luckily, she'd remembered to change certain names in her life so they wouldn't figure anything out. Okay, maybe she didn't realize that was her life, but it was her fault for not noticing. Right?

"Mira, see anything interesting?" She called over to her white haired friend who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Obviously! Elfman and Evergreen were caught sneaking around at a water park, and Freed came out as gay!" Her friend seemed so excited for the drama at their high school, and she wondered what would happen if Mira attended her old school.

Relationships weren't allowed, you couldn't speak unless spoken to by an adult, and any, and all, gossip was looked down on. Lucy could already imagine Mira having a breakdown in the middle of the hallway. She almost had, a few times, but then other students would've looked down on her and told their parents and it could have damaged the Heartfilia business.

Now, of course, she didn't care. But then, she still felt obligized to help the company with everything she could. Then, it was still her only connection to her mother, but she'd realized growing up that her mom would have hated what her father had done.

"Come on Lucy, let's go upstairs." Mira called and ran up to her room. The three of them raced after her, Erza abandoning her empty plate on the table unlike Levy who'd taken her book with them.

Mira jumped and bounced onto her bed, Erza, who was smart enough to spot the beanbag and take it as her own, Levy sat next to Mira on the bed and Lucy lounged at the computer chair.

"How's Jellal been Erza? We haven't got any updates on you two in a while." Mira instantly began to dig for drama. Her scarlet haired friend's cheeks turned the same color as her hair but she tried to play off a poker face.

"He's b-been fine. Why do you ask.." She stuttered a bit on her words but no one called her out on that. Mira just sent her one of those 'He's hot and you know it' smiles that are purposely meant for embarrassing a friend in denial.

Lucy and Levy were both keeping themselves from laughing at the humiliated Erza, taking enjoyment in Mira's work. That was, until Mira changed her focus onto Levy.

"Has Gajeel been well? I know he doesn't like cars much so the ride to and from the movies must have been awful." She said, seriously acting concerned for him. Levy's surprised reaction was priceless to Lucy, but she began to get nervous about how Mira knew so much.

"How did you-." Levy started but was interrupted.

"Know? Well, you see Levy, I know people, and something, those people tell me things," with each word Mira crept a little closer to Levy until she suddenly jumped back into her spot as if she'd never done it," and _something_, I tell you. Other times I don't." Mira sent a glance to Lucy, but it seemed no one else had noticed. Just what did Mira know?

"Like Rogue walking Lucy home." Her friend's eyes widened and Levy practically jumped off the bed. Erza, however, was too sunk into the bean bag to even try.

"I do hope this means Gray isn't out of the possibilities. Blue and Blonde haired babies would be adorable, don't you think? They both start with B!" Mira squealed but it was obvious her friends were still hung up at the last part. Besides, Black also started with B so there was no need to take sides.

Wait, why was her brain taking sides? She shook the thoughts away, or at least tried too. The important thing was how her friend knew that! The only problem was she'd made it clear she didn't plan to tell them any details.

Then, a faint meow came from the door. Stretching could be heard directly outside her room. Levy and Erza exchanged glances and even though one of them was in a bean bag, they both raced for the door where Frosch and Lector were meowing. Mira sat on the bed with a satisfied grin.

"What are you?" She whispered into the air, but she already knew the answer. Mira, the matchmaking demon at Fairy Tail High. It scared her, it truly did, but what could she do about it? It seemed this was how things ran and people just accepted it.

Ignoring their exchanges, Erza and Levy were cuddling and playing with the adorable fur balls that had been granted access to her room. Levy had taken a liking to Frosch while her other friend was practically inseparable from Lector. She never excepted the fearful student council president to be this lovable to kittens, but she was certainly proven incorrect.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the kittens and being humiliated by Mira. The unfortunate thing was none of them were able to affect her! She was blush-proof.

"Bye Lucy!" Levy called and Erza waved goodbye.

"Uh Erza, I have to keep the kittens." Lucy explained. Erza send her a glare and cuddled Lector protectively, but after a little convincing, hesitantly handed him over.

After they left, Lucy placed both kittens back on the ground so they could eat and sat next to Loke on the couch.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a sad smile. Even after the whole day of excitement, she hadn't forgotten what she'd said. Her friend smiled at her, but said nothing. Lucy went on to explain.

"See, I was having a bad dream. Mom was gone, then father stormed away and then you disappear and everything was gone and…" Well, there really was nothing left to say. That's what happened, that's why she over reacted. That was, everything really.

"I'll never leave. I've made my way into your life, and you already know I'd give up anything to keep it that way." She knew it, he missed her. She also missed her, but in a different kind of way. Lucy and her were friends, but Loke and her were much more.

"I promised you we'd see her again one day." She reminded him. He smiled again, a little more promising this time.

"I know, I just don't know when one day is." He admitted. Neither did she, but she always kept it in her mind, for him.

"Whenever it is, I know she'll be there waiting for you." She promised.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He sighed, got up, and left the room. Disappearing up the stairs, she was left alone to her own thoughts. Leo had been a playboy, and had even flirted with her dozens of times, but she'd been the only one to know the truth.

His heart truly did belong to her, the girl who name's she didn't know. He hadn't told her, even now, so she wasn't sure who, all she knew is that he'd planned to take her but she hadn't made it and while he didn't want too, he pulled through and continued to run. It still bothered him, and probably would until they found her at last. And they would, one day.

But as he said, until that day she'll be stuck waiting in that horrible place her father called home, until who knows when. Knowing that even as Loke, hearing his old name reminded him of her, made her regret leaving that god awful place. So, she had to find her, soon, to pay back her only friend for helping her that night. Soon.

**And it's the end. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. So many questions right? Tooootally, but more questions will come, then answered, then more questions. Muwhaha, well I hope you continue to enjoy and all so….continue if their is more and if their is not I'll be back next Wednesday as always…...Promise.**

**Anyways, so a few of you gave me pie flavors so thank you! (You can continue to do that because I really do take interest in that and read all of them so please, continue haha) My favorite is...drumroll please *drumroll*...Apple! It was so close because I really love Pumpkin too, but I can eat apple all year round while Pumpkin I only get on Thanksgiving so for that minor detail, apple takes first place! **


	6. Chapter 6

**One Smile**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

"Yeah, her father changed a lot when her mom died." Lucy replied. Levy sat on her bed with a notebook and pen. They were discussing stories.

"I feel bad for her, her family just fell apart so quickly." Levy mumbled and went back to reviewing her notebook. It was full of ideas, characters, and notes.

"Yeah." Lucy muttered and glanced to the computer. It was a shame, her best friend didn't know the truth. She'd considered telling her a lot, and even dropped a few hints saying the girl was her, but in the end she always kept to herself. She trusted Levy, but to many things could go wrong with someone else knew.

She could accidentally let it spill. Levy didn't seem like she would do it on purpose, but some people are good at getting things out of people. What if she thought it would be a good idea to try and "fix" her family. Her friend was kind and supportive, but doing that would end in disaster. The list was endless, and the only thing keeping her mouth shut.

She went back to typing on the computer, when she heard a beeping noise beside her. She picked up the phone and found the message was from Erza.

**Erza Scarlet**

_Wanna go get some drinks or something with the others?_

"Hey Levy, Erza's going out for drinks. Wanna come with us?" She asked, looking over to her friend who didn't even bother to look up from her writing.

"What time is it?" She asked, not making eye contact.

"About noon, why?" She questioned.

"I should actually go about now. I'm meeting up with Jet, Droy, and Gajeel for laser tag." She informed her as if it was nothing.

"Laser tag! I didn't know you played that."

"I don't, it's my first time. Gajeel does a lot so he promised to take me soon, and today he is. Well, I gotta go. Bye Lucy!" She called, already gathering her things and heading out the door.

**Lucy**

_Yeah, sure. Where are you going?_

**Erza Scarlet**

_We'll pick you up_

**Lucy**

_K._

Erza didn't reply so Lucy was left to her writing until they came. She finished about half the chapter which should've been good enough when she heard a knock on the door. Lucy ran downstairs and saw Erza, waiting for her.

She followed her to the car, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun. In her air conditioned home, she hadn't realized just how hot outside was. Just walking her car made her feel as though she would melt into the grass at any moment.

Erza got into the driver's seat, and she saw Natsu in the passengers. She swung into the back next to Gray and before she even got her seat belt on Erza had began driving. The cold air felt great opposed to the heat. Regretfully, she noticed Erza and her were the only ones actually wearing their seat belts.

"I haven't eaten all day!" Natsu complained, leaning back in his seat.

"That's your own fault." Gray muttered, receiving a glare from Natsu. It was only in the middle of their arguing that she realized she hadn't ate anything either. She felt a little stupid, but, was smart enough to keep the comment to herself.

Finally, Erza pulled into a parking lot outside a restaurant she'd never been too. The two instantly stopped arguing and jumped out of the car. Lucy followed behind the others as they entered. It wasn't fancy just an average fast food place but she'd never actually been to one, so it was weird.

There was no waiting area, just a small line. She glanced up by the front desk, where a large menu was displayed above. It was different, definitely, there was nothing but unhealthy food with grease. The closest thing to healthy was a salad, but it was barely even noticeable on the menu full of burgers and fries.

"Well, Lucy's completely mesmerized by the food." Natsu commented, slightly startling her.

"No, I just….I'm just hungry." She smiled and with perfectly awkward timing her stomach made a horrible growling noise.

"I'll order for Lucy, just go find somewhere to sit." Gray suggested. She nodded and walked off in search of a table. She spotted one table surrounded by a comfortable half circle bench. She sat down, attempting a slouch.

It was weird, but kinda nice. No tables with cloth or metal dining ware. Of course, there was nothing wrong with that but when that was practically your dining room it was good to experience other things. Even after weeks at her new school, there were still so many things to do.

The three of them came back holding trays of food and Gray handed Lucy her's. She unwrapped a burger and took a bite.

Maybe it wasn't anything fancy or expensive but it was still pretty good.

"You eat so slow, I could finish five of these before you even finish one." Natsu stated, challenging Gray to a food eating contest.

"Doubtfully." And…..he accepted. Lucy only had one in front of her, but the two were eating more than everyone else in the restaurant put together.

It kinda scared her.

"I won!" Natsu shouted, looking proud of himself.

"Like hell you did." Gray muttered.

Lucy listened as they argued, just slowly eating fries. They put a lot of salt on them, but it was good.

"Let's go, Lucy can take her fries with her." Erza laughed, looking over at her not-even-half-eaten fries. They threw away all the trash and then got up to leave.

Didn't they need to call over a waiter to pay? Speaking of which, she hadn't even seen a waiter. None delivered their food either. On their way out, she spotted the employees behind the desk, and decided to best to just ignore it so she didn't look like an idiot. She was still curious though…

"Shotgun!" Natsu shouted and jumped in the passenger seat. Gray mumbled curse words under his breath and slid in next to Lucy.

Another thing she didn't get. What was so amazing about the front seat and why was it referred to as "shotgun". Things were so confusing…

Suddenly she heard another buzzing from her phone

**Loke**

_Where are you? :O_

**Lucy**

_I went out to a "Fast Food" Restaurant _

**Loke**

_But….I made fish….._

**Lucy**

_The cats might like it?_

**Loke**

_Too late. I ate it. Bye!_

He was such a cat…..He was probably eating the fish right in front of those kittens too. Harsh, just harsh. Though, he did kinda act like a brother to her, just in a weird way. Sure, he would never be her actual brother, but then again saying he was, was like saying she wasn't born a Heartfilia.

Maybe that's not how things started but that how it felt now. And she liked it that way.

**Loke**

_You need a job_

**Lucy**

_So do you!_

She knew she needed a job, they would have to feed themselves and live in that house somehow. The only problem was she had no idea how to get a job, so that would be something important to figure out.

**Loke**

_I have a job_

**Lucy**

_Since when?_

**Loke**

_Since a few moments ago. _

**Lucy**

_Whatever, I have to go. _

She shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked out the window. The trees and houses moved by quickly, almost as if they were moving instead of the car.

"I hate cars!" Natsu complained, once again. He rested his head against the window, just was likely hot from the sun. It didn't seem he cared.

"Yeah well I hate this heat." Gray added onto the complaining.

"Really, I like it." Natsu added.

"So you like burning heat which makes everything sticky and uncomfortable along with it literally being too hot to do anything, but you don't like cars, even with A.C?" Gray asked as if he was the dumbest person in the world.

"Yep." His answer was immediate. Lucy didn't really hate the heat, but she would prefer it to be a decent temperature.

"I'd rather it snow." Lucy kinda wished it would snow too. Growing up, she'd never played in the snow. It might be fun.

"Why didn't you get ice cream then?" Erza asked.

"Because I forgot….." He muttered. Natsu pointed and laughed at his disappointment, even from the front seat.

"Do you have ice cream at your house?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah."

"Let's all go to Gray's house then." Erza suggested. Gray shook his head.

"No. That's a horrible idea! Let's just drop me off at my house and then you guys can drive away."

"You're house is down the street from here, correct?" She asked, completely ignoring him.

"Listen to me!"

She pulled in at a drive way and everyone got out. Once again, she was last and followed everyone else inside. The cold air hit her hard, and she jumped back from the door.

"It's cold in here!" Natsu shouted, slowly walking in.

"Why are there people in our house?" A white haired guy about the same age as them asked.

"Because of her!" He angrily pointed to Erza, who was always in search of ice cream, and sat down on the couch.

Foot steps came down from the stairs and a dark purple haired girl stepped into view.

"Ultear? It seems my 'friends' are over." Who was she? Lucy didn't remember her being mentioned before?

"Why did you strip?" She asked, looking between Gray and the rest of them.

"What...Oh shit!" He began searching for his clothes as she walked over to Lucy.

"Hey, I'm Ultear, Gray's sister." Since when did Gray have a sister? All she was told was that Lyon and him were adopted, but she never knew they had a sister. Was she adopted as well?

"I'm Lucy." She introduced herself. Ultear smiled and got the names of everyone else in the house. When Gray found his clothes he joined them for ice cream, even though the house made it a little less desirable.

"Why do you keep the house this cold?" Natsu asked Ultear, who smiled at him. Lyon was actually the one to answer.

"Because I hate the heat…" He muttered.

"You must hate it a lot…"

"Yeah."

They all had secrets apparently. Even Gray, who kept his sister a secret? She wasn't sure why yet, but it was just more interesting things to find out. She didn't even know a single detail of Natsu's past, so there was much to learn.

If only they could know the truth about her.

**Done! Hope you enjoyed and review. See you later (In the next chapter!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Smile**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

"It's so hot." Lucy groaned. Levy and Loke walked next to her, for the most part ignoring her complains and heading to school in silence.

"It'll get cooler soon." Levy stated, for the first time answering her. Yet, knowing this didn't make the heat any better, but she did stop talking and complaining, for the moment.

Loke held the school doors opened for the two of them and they walked in. The old air inside the school was a huge relief for Lucy. She sighed in content at the new temperature and made her way to class. When they arrived, surprising they were the last ones there.

When her friends had sat down, the only spot open was in between Rogue and Gray and hesitantly, she took a seat. The second Lucy had even seen the place she'd sat down at, she immediately known that Juvia would make the entire hour extremely uncomfortable for her.

"Love rival." She could heard her whispers almost as if she was right behind her. Even though the urge hit her, she refused to turn around to glance at Juvia.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Gray commented, not even hesitating to look back at Juvia, who was shooting daggers at her with her eyes, which made the girl shut up immediately.

"I noticed." She muttered, slouching down in her chair. It was Lucy's best, and worst, attempt to hide from Juvia. Her plan was hopeless from the start, and didn't shake the uneasy feeling at all.

"Yo Natsu, did you do the history homework last night?" He asked.

"Didn't do yours?" Natsu laughed, waving his finished homework around in the air. While in the middle of doing this, Gray snatched the paper from him and looked over the answers.

"None of these are right!" He shouted, crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing back at him. He pulled out his own paper and begin trying to get the correct answers, and write them down, before the bell would ring. After about 5 minutes, he hadn't even completed the first problem.

"Here." Lucy sighed, sliding Gray her completed paper.

"Thanks." He mumbled and started copying answers.

"Hey, let me see it too!" Natsu shouted, attempting to look at her paper from his desk. Gray covered the paper with his hand as he scribbled down answers quickly. He still tried to get the answers, and they continued to fight over it until the bell rang.

As soon as it did, she stood up and grabbed the paper from them, stopping their fight.

"But we didn't finish!" They shouted in unison, causing frustration between them once again.

"Actually Lucy would it be okay if I borrowed it? I'm not good at history." Sting admitted with a quiet laugh.

With a sigh, she smiled and handed him the homework paper. "Fine."

She walked out of the classroom and into the hall, heading for her next class. Sting stuck his tongue out childishly at Natsu and Gray and walked out of the classroom, a little after Lucy did.

Right before history, Sting returned her paper, only mocking Natsu and Gray for not having it done like he did. Lucy just rolled her eyes and handed in her assignment.

Then, it was lunch. As always, she grabbed her backpack and lunch bag and met her friends on the roof for lunch. Everyone was there, except for Erza and Jellal.

"Where's Erza?" She asked, sitting down by Levy.

"She and Jellal had a student council meeting to go to, so she won't be at lunch today." Levy explained to her, as she opened up her lunch.

"That's a shame, I got a cake for her." Lucy muttered.

"Well, she's definitely still want it. I'd suggest taking someone to see her next hour."

"Don't we have class next hour?" She asked, confused as to how she would get it too her so quickly.

"If you tell the teachers you were dealing with Erza and cake, they'll allow it, but as I said it'd be best to take someone with you to confirm that's what you were doing." Levy informed her. It seemed weird that teachers would so easily excuse students for being late just because of cake.

How seriously did the student council president take cake?

"Then do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Sorry Lucy. I'm not doing too well in my next class so I don't want to miss any of it." She apologized for not being able to go. Lucy understand, Levy really cared about her grades and that was fine with her.

"I'll go with you. I owe you for earlier." Sting offered.

"Really? Thanks." She accepted his offer and after the bell rung they headed off to see Erza.

"Where is the student council meeting room anyways?" She asked, walking beside Sting through the halls. He stopped instantly, which confused her for a while, until she caught on.

"You don't know, do you?" She mumbled and he replied with an awkward laugh.

"I thought you knew, besides, I only came to get out of class for as long as possible so it works for me." He shrugged and kept walking. Annoyed, she followed him.

After walking through the halls for a few more minutes in silence, he finally spoke.

"So, who made that cake?" He questioned.

"I did." She lied. In truth, it had been Virgo but her friends knew nothing about them.

"Are you sure about that? It seems pretty nice for a homemade cake." He pushed the question with suspicion.

"Ugh, fine. I bought it down at the bakery." It was another lie, but she supposed it was a lot more believable," Don't tell anyone, please." She added, and he nodded.

"Fine, but where did you get the money. It looks pretty expensive." He commented about the cake, still slightly suspicious of her.

"I..just had it, ya know, lying around and all." She was such a horrible liar, and the most she could do to pull her story together was give an awkward smile and hoped he fell for it.

"Rogue was right." He stated, but that's all he said.

"Hm?" She asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"You're a really suspicious girl." He finished his previously statement with that. She didn't have an answer. What was she suppose to say to that? Nothing that wouldn't make her more suspicious than she already was.

It took another 30 or so minutes until they finally stumbled across the correct room. Sting knocked and there was a moment of silence before a student she didn't know answered the door.

"Lucy? Sting?" Erza asked from the other side of the room.

"You really can't be here, we're busy." Another student, who she didn't know, said.

"I brought cake for Erza." She stated and he stepped out of the way, allowing Lucy in. Erza had not broken eye contact with the cake she had in her hands until she set it down on the table.

"Thank you Lucy!" She shouted and started eating, ignoring everyone else in the room.

After Erza had finished, and they were done interrupting the meeting, they left and headed to their next class, completely having missed the one after lunch.

"You know, I really hate school." He said out of nowhere.

"I kinda like it. This school's nice, and really fun." She commented, smiling at the thought of this life compared to her previous one.

"Ugh, you're just like my brother. With the reading books, and studying, and school, and all the other boring things." He complained about her 'boring' hobbies. In all honestly, she found nothing wrong with caring about grades, reading, writing, and a likely long list of things that they would disagree about.

"You're loss." She muttered and made her way into the classroom, finding a seat. It didn't require much explaining, and she was thankful for that. They walked for a while, so she was glad she had the opportunity to just sit down for a while.

After school was over, they walked out into the front but Lucy was stopped by a familiar face.

"Princess, please get in the limo. Capricorn has agreed to drive you home today." Virgo stated, motioning to the limo in front of them.

"Virgo, you guys can't be seen here. Loke! Help me!" He stood awkwardly a little bit behind her, looking around to make sure no one they knew saw them.

"Punishment time?"

"Just, get in and duck." He whispered and they rushed into the limo. Even though the windows were tinted, she kept her head down, and slouched low in the seat. Someone seeing her getting into a limo with two strangers would be absolutely suspicious and she would have no way to explain it to any of her friends.

"Capricorn, why did you pick us up!" Lucy yelled to him, as she drove down the road to their house.

"It's quite hot outside, and we figured you'd prefer the limo over walking." Lucy groaned out of frustration and hit her head against the heat rest to the seat in front of her.

"Where did you get the limo anyways." She hissed the question, irritated at them for doing such a thing.

"From the Heartfilia estate, of course." Capricorn answered as if everything was fine. She sat, mouth wide open with shock, unable to say anything. She was at a lost for words but they seemed just fine.

Why were they at the estate? Did they steal it, or was it given to them? Which was the worst option? Did anyone see them? What made them think this was a good idea? Who's idea was it? Did they both just decide they should take a limo to her school when she's trying to avoid being treated like she's rich? None of these questions ever got answered.

"We're sorry Ms. Lucy, we only wanted what was best for you." Capricorn stated, and apologized, as he got out and opened the door for her. She sighed, he really did look sorry. They were new to this whole thing as well, and they just made a mistake. Could she really be angry?

"It's okay." She smiled brightly at them, showing she wasn't mad. Loke gave a half smile as she practically skipped inside. Lucy was kind to people, unlike her father. He certainly hoped she'd always be that way, no matter what.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. I'm updating this a little late (for me at least) in the afternoon, which I don't normally do so it's weird for me but I had internet problems in the morning and then it took a while to write this so I'm sorry, but it's still on time so I doubt any of you took too much notice and please don't be mad at Capricorn and Virgo. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**One Smile**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

So usually, I don't put any kind of comments in the beginning but I just wanted to apologize ahead of time. I'm not really in a writing mood, because well, just some things happened and my mind's just somewhere else. If you find a lot of grammar mistakes, or just all in all didn't like that chapter, that's probably why. I guess a lot of things have been on my mind so, sorry about that...Just thought you all should know.

* * *

"I really need to look for a job." She complained, rolling onto her back. She stared up from the living room floor to the ceiling.

"Where are you thinking about working?" Loke asked, looking to her in question from the couch.

"Actually, after school the other day, Mira said something about owning a dinner with her family not terribly far from here. She offered me a job if I needed it." Lucy explained, silently thanking Mira for the offer. She didn't want to go searching for a job anywhere, nor did she knew how it worked.

"Oh, that's cool." Loke nodded then went back to watching the television.

"What about you?" She asked. He still needed a job too, if they were going to keep the house and everything else together.

"Hm?" He muttered, not looking over.

"You still need a job, so how's that going?" He sighed, and Lucy knew he was rolling his eyes.

"I for one, already have a job." Her eyes widened in confusion. How could Loke have gotten a job? She'd never seen him apply anywhere, let alone go anywhere except to be the flirtatious social butterfly he was.

"Where?" She yelled, demanding what he was talking about. Lucy heard him laugh quietly, which didn't help her anger.

"It's a secret." He laughed again and stood up. She watched in silence as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a soda, and went upstairs. Went he disappeared behind a door, she sighed and stood up as well.

The cats meowed at her feet, and she went into the kitchen to fill the cat food. Each kitten had their own bowl, and water tank, that Loke had kindly picked up at the store. Frosch's was pink, and Lector's was blue.

She filled them up, and the cats ignored her and ran to the bowls. She smiled and headed , the dinner wasn't too far away so it wouldn't be too awful walking, but not necessarily enjoyable.

Lucy would've asked Virgo or Capricorn, or even Loke, had it not been the lack of vehicles other than a limo. Why had they even taken the limo? Sometimes she worried about them…

"At least it's a decent temperature." She muttered to herself. It had started to cool down a lot lately, and there was a nice, soft breeze that was refreshing.

It was fall, and you could see it on the trees, just barely. Some of the leaves had started to change color, and others hadn't. She loved finding trees that had both, since it was such an odd mixture.

When she arrived at the dinner, it was around lunch and she spotted Mira behind the counter. She walked up and waved to her friend when she noticed two other people.

"This is my sister Lisanna, and that's our brother Elfman." She waved at both of them and Lisanna smiled kindly back at her.

"So have you thought about taking the job?" She nodded and Mira smiled cheerfully. She clapped her hands and showed her to a back room with a waiter outside. Or at least, what it was here. A plain white shirt and black pants.

Simple enough she supposed. Lucy headed to a bathroom and changed there, then came back out to the rest of the dinner. They had already been dressed the same as her, now she just matched her friends.

Now that she thought about it, Lisanna and her hadn't talked yet. So, while Mira was checking on her brother, Elfman.

"Hi Lisanna. I'm Lucy, we're in homeroom together, right?" She checked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think we are. I don't think we've talked though." She admitted and Lucy laughed.

"I guess not. I hope we can be friends though." She explained and Lisanna nodded. She seemed nice, a lot like her older sister. Just...maybe less terrifying.

"Okay, so all the tables here are marked with a number see," She pointed out a few of the numbers marked on tables around the dinner," so just take the food we've made and give it to the numbered table it goes too, easy enough?" She asked after the job explanation and Lucy nodded with content smile.

"You're new to this school, right Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I just moved here." Brother, the word was originally a lie set up by her "brother" Loke, bust the more she said it, the more and more it felt like the truth. Like it was her world, and this was her true life.

"I actually left for a boarding school around elementary school. I just moved back this year." She told a bit about herself then looked down.

"But let's hear about you. Where did you move from?" Just then, Mira called Lisanna over and she ran off to do her job.

Lucy was called over next. Working was definitely a new experience for her, but not a bad one. It felt good to work for what you get, rather than just getting it. Everything always felt so useless that way, and left her feeling guilty about it.

"Table 4." She mentioned as Lucy took the food from her and went to find the correct table. When she did, Erza and Jellal were sitting there.

"Lucy?" She asked, curiosity glancing at her.

"Oh hey Erza. You're the first person I've given food!" Lucy awkwardly congratulated. She gave a half smile as an awkward little laugh.

"Oh I see you just started working here. I'm sure you and Lisanna will get along just fine." She commented. Lucy nodded happily, glad to hear that.

"Lucy!" Mira called from behind the counter.

"I gotta go, enjoy your date Erza, bye Jellal!" She shouted, running off to get the next order. Erza blushed but said nothing else as Jellal started a new conversation.

* * *

"That was actually pretty fun!" Lucy laughed, surprised at her finding.

"I'm glad you had fun, the guy had table 5 was sooo rude!" Lisanna complained, pouting in the corner.

"Someone was mean to my sister? That's not very manly!" Elfman shouted but Mira just shook her head.

"I'm just happy to see Erza and Jellal are still okay." Mira squealed.

"Why? Was something wrong with them before?" She asked, worried about her friend's relationship. She hadn't be informed of any problems.

"When Erza got the cake in the student council room, Jellal said she should stop eating it because she might get sick, and Erza got really mad and they didn't talk for a while. This must be his way of making it up to her." Lisanna chimed in with informed of what happened.

So this was her fault in a way? Virgo did make really sugary cakes, and she hadn't actually ever finished a whole piece without getting sick herself. Lucy hadn't expected Erza to eat the whole slice at once, but it seemed she did like cake a much as everyone claimed.

"Oh Lucy, before you go would you like a milkshake?" They served milkshakes here? She would love one but…

"I didn't bring any money." She muttered, disappointed at the lost of a perfectly good shake. It was just a waste….

"No no no, just consider this a welcome-to-your-brand-new-job milkshake!" She smiled, and agreed. It was so nice of them to do with for her! Her father was never this kind to his employees but she supposed that isn't how things normally worked in the average world.

"What flavor would you like, Lucy?" Lisanna asked, and she smiled. An obvious answer of course. It was so different being asked what she wanted, when she was so used to people just knowing.

"Strawberry." She said simply.

They came back a few minutes later with a special shake for her. They really were such good friends, and she was so glad to have them, and the milkshake. Strawberry had always been her favorite, and even her mom's. Something she wondered if it was her grandmother's favorite too?

When she finished, she washed the dish and thanked them for the treat. She waved goodbye and left the dinner, only to see a familiar face.

"Virgo?" She called out, trying to keep her voice down. When the women turned around, it was in fact Virgo. What was she doing her? Did she really need to show up everywhere and run the chance of disaster? How had this not crossed her mind yet?

"Hello Princess, we've brought around the limousine for your departed." She motioned to the same limo as before, and Lucy freaked.

"I told you not to pick me up! Especially in _that_! Capricorn isn't here to is he? Does Loke know about this? Why do you do this to me Virgo?" She ranted about the problem for a little until she finally just stopped, and Virgo got a chance to speak.

"Punishment time?" She asked, as usual. Lucy's anger bar fired to the top and she tried her best not to yell.

"No, just take me home Virgo. Please though, don't do this again." She mumbled through gritted teeth. She nodded and walked to the door. It opened and she was about to step in before she heard a voice behind her.

"Hold on." The voice called, and he stepped from the shadows.

"Rogue?" She asked, and he nodded. Crap crap crap! Red signals flashed in her head and warning bells rung. She searched everywhere for an excuse but there were none to be found.

"If you wanted to avoid suspicion, it wasn't smart to get into a limo now was it, miss Lucy Heartfilia?"

Fuck.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. It seems that he may or may not be onto something….haha as if...psh! It's all Virgo fault, (or it is, oh) and maybe Capricorn but Lucy was the stupid one too, poor Lucy. Stupidity is a curse...oh gesh...**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Smile**

_Chapter Nines_

* * *

She had to think, and fast. Anything! What could she do, just literally anything to get out of this situation. Lucy had too. Think!

"Help!" She shouted, trying to appear as scared as possible. He instantly went from victorious to confused. Was he buying it? She just had to go with it then?

"Help they just showed up and now…." She nervously whispered, and a few seconds later she had succeeded at fake crying," I used to know them in my old town! Okay! That's why we left, you have to help me!" She hoped this would work.

"Virgo, grab her." Capricorn was playing along! As was Virgo! She could be successful in this lie, just a little longer. Virgo grabbed her arms and held them behind her back.

"Help!" She screamed, though she made sure it wasn't too loud as that Mira and the others didn't notice. Virgo put her hand against her mouth and started pulling her away to the limo. The false tears were still following and he stood there, stunned.

Perhaps she was a really good liar? All this time, she could've gotten away with so much. The acting classes at her old school could've helped, too. Once she was in the limo, Virgo stood watch at the door while Capricorn got out. Lucy could just barely make out what he was saying to Rogue.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll need you to leave now. Please forget about this whole experience, for both your's and the lady's safety. If you tell anyone there will be consequences" Capricorn said looking seriously at Rogue. He replied, but she couldn't hear what he'd said, but it left Capricorn shocked.

He whispered something to Virgo and she opened the door. She stepped out, confused as to what was happening. Her story was going so well. What could he have said to ruin it?

"Princess, this man was sent by Loke to see you." Her eyes widened at Virgo's words. Loke sent him? She was left speechless.

"I knew the performance you gave was fake, but I didn't anticipate for you to try. Leo said you were a horrible liar." Rogue added.

"Leo!" She shouted, concerned about the name. No one knew Loke's real name, except the four of them. What exactly was going on here?

"The evidence you let slip lined up perfectly to a certain run away Lucy Heartfilia. I confronted 'Loke' and he told me to call him Leo. He said you'd be here and I should ask you directly for the full story." Rogue explained, looking awkwardly around the parking lot.

"How did you figure anything out in the first place!?" She shouted, demanding answers immediately. He sighed and began to explain once again.

"The bracelet, for starters. Then the sudden money from orphans. It's strange to begin with, but then I saw the limo your servants picked you up in. Sting mentioned something about a runaway heiress being on the news and it all just clicked." She was in the news?

"Does anyone else know?" She asked quietly and thankfully he shook his head.

"No, just myself. But you might want to get some things figured out considering just how easy it was for me to figure everything out." She was glad no one else knew, but why did he of all people have to find out? Couldn't it had been Levy, or Erza, or even Mirajane?

"I guess it was dumb." She admitted.

"Well you seem like the idiot type." He muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean!" She yelled, furious as his comment.

"That you're terrible with secrets and for a heiress running away and trying to remain hidden you did a horrible job of it." He stated calmly, not caring about her anger.

"Like you could've done better." She mumbled, frustrated with him quickly. He glared at her harshly, not angried by her.

"I already did." She realized that the moment he finished his sentence. He was one of the students who'd never revealed his past. No one actually knew anything about him before he started going to Fairy Tail High. It was just a mystery.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" She asked, sincerely confused. What did he have to hide?

"Who deserves to know?" He asked coldly, looking away from her eyes and down to the ground.

"I think I do," She stated and he shot her a confused glance," You still don't know everything about my story, so i'll only tell you mine if you tell me yours." She stated.

"What if I don't care?" Rogue asked and she shook her head.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't have came here." He nodded and with a moment's pause, he replied.

"Fine, you tell me yours and i'll tell you mine." He said and she smiled brightly. He didn't return the gesture.

"Okay then, here's the story." And she told him everything. Lucy talked about her mother, and how loving her father was before her mother dead. She talked about how her father was afterwards and how Leo and the servants had been her only friends. Then she told him about the escape, and how they all had to leave Aries behind and how Lucy hadn't wanted too. It led them to present time, but with the amount of detail she put in her story, it had taken a while.

"Must've been hard." He commented at the very end. Rogue almost looked...sorry for her. Like he actually felt like her story had touched him.

"It was, but Leo helped me a lot. But now, how about you?" She asked and for a few minutes, he stayed in complete silence. She thought about saying something, but the quiet atmosphere between them was unbreakable.

"I...can't." He muttered.

"Just tell me! I told you everything." He couldn't really sit through her whole life story then just ditch on his part?

"I just can't! Especially not without Sting here! There's just so much…" Did he not want to go behind his brother's back and tell her everything without his acknowledgment. It made sense, but was that his true reasoning?

"I probably won't be able to get you to tell me anything but please, go home and ask him if it;s okay or something! You can't just take half the deal and leave!" Lucy shouted, but he said nothing. He just got up and left without a word.

She hoped that meant yes, though her suspicions were high. Lucy got into the limo and rode home the rest of the way in silence. Neither Capricorn nor Virgo tried to say anything to her. The sun was setting already and she was ready to go to sleep.

When she walked inside, Loke, or should she say Leo, was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Lucy walked over and sat next to him. She didn't say anything for a while, but she had a good feeling he already knew the conversation that awaited.

"Why did you do it?" She asked quietly. He looked over to her and sighed. She waited patiently for him to say whatever he had to in order to defend himself, and she was perhared to try to see reason but get angry anyways.

"I miss her." He whispered softly, shocking her. He missed her? Was he talking about Aries? He had to be, but why bring her up now? What did she have to do with anything?

"I mean, i've meet a lot of girls here and all, but I can't stop thinking about her. It's like, all these girls are in love with Loke, but I'm Loke, but i'm also not Loke. It's just a lie, he's not even real. It's like seeing them in love with your twin, but not you, even though they think it's you. It's painful, and Leo is me! But, then again i've been trying to get rid of him forever now, but Aries kept me tied to him."

A long detailed beginning, but where was he going with all this? And why hadn't he told her all this sooner? It was confusing, and she wasn't sure how to respond. Instead, she just remained silent.

"The point is, I can't fit in or do anything because the me everyone else sees is a lie. Leo doesn't care about any of those girls, and they don't care about him. They don't even know about him! So when Rogue knocked on the door asking about who you really were, I didn't even think up some elaborate lie. I thought that if maybe, someone knew who you really were, things would be easier."

So he did it for her? The guilt had been getting to her bad, but never in a million years would she have expected him to go and pull something like that! Just to make her feel fine in this new environment. She felt even worse though, after what he said. She'd never even known all this, even it'd been so obvious.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, truly meaning it. She should've thought more about Leo, and more about Aries, rather than just assuming that Loke was around, the true him was all right. She hadn't even been able to go by a fake name, but it seemed neither of when could really let go of the past. The problem was, would Rogue actually be the one to help her?

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review! The first part, the scene with the limo, actually came from a talk between Ghostie (ValerieTheGhost) and I, so thanks! I actually ended up using it, woah! **

**Second, so usually I don't write one shots. I have this thing where I always want to write more, and continue it and I have trouble stopping but I decided I am going to write one. (I actually mentioned it and the idea at the bottom of my other story, The New Girl, about a princess who doesn't want a knight but the dragon at her window, it's there just go!) And I thought to myself, StiCy makes sense, since that was the original plan in my head and the story's shi anyways, but I thought I would see what you guys thought about both the ship and doing the one shot. Just, PM or review it to me, and we'll see! **


	10. Chapter 10

**One Smile**

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

"Lunch, yes! I'm starving." Natsu cheered as they walked down the hall. Lisanna walked beside Lucy, talking to one another as they made their way to the roof. The two of them, along with Natsu Gray Erza and Jellal, sat down and waited for the others to arrive as they began eating and chatting.

One by one, their group started to arrive until finally the last two, Sting and Rogue, arrived. To her surprise, Rogue took a seat next to Lucy. Sting a bit off to the side, but still as talkative as usual. Rogue said nothing, just sat in silence staring into the sky.

"Oh Mira, do I have work today?" She asked her, who casually shook her head with a polite smile.

"I don't think we'll need until help, but if you could come in early on Saturday that'd be great!" Lucy nodded and turned back to her meal.

A regular meal. She still couldn't get over it, what Leo had done. He did it as himself, for once, and it looked like she stood back his decisions. She wondered if what he had done was good for her, or if he had picked the wrong person to reveal their past to. She would have to talk with one of the two, to figure out whether knowing that much was good for any of them.

It seemed obvious Rogue had no intentions of making any kind of conversation about what had happened, so she had to take things into her own hands. This was her life she was talking about, she couldn't let it be destroyed so easily. Lucy intended to risk everything, including Sting finding out about her, to either confirm or deny Loke and her's safety.

"Sting, can I talk to you?" She asked as soon as the lunch bell rang and her friends began packing up. Unlike her friends, who looked suspicious and confused, she almost looked as though he understand.

"Of course." After the rest of them had left, excluding them, they stayed on the roof to talk. Lucy was about to begin speaking before she got a text on Mira.

**Mira**

What are you guys talking about? You're not secretly going out are you? ;)

"Sorry, just hold on a minute." She apologized and looked back to her phone to answer Mira, who had been given the completely wrong idea of what was happening.

**Lucy**

That's not what we're talking about! Mind your own business -_- (please)

"I'm guessing Rogue told you." She stated, sliding her phone into her pocket.

"Everything." He answered short and simply, which she only replied to with a sigh. She excepted Rogue to tell him what happened, but at the same time she hadn't. He had to have actually been asking about telling her, which meant they hadn't come to a decision yet. She might not be able to even ask Sting about it…

"You're really rich, and your mom's dead and your dad sucks and you ran away to live a normal life. The thing is Rogue made a deal to tell you his past but walked out before it was his turn, right?" Sting summed things up and she nodded.

"Pretty much, but now i'm asking you." She explained and he returned her previous nod. There was a moment of silence, where neither of them said anything.

"Okay." He said and she gave him a confused glance.

"Okay?" She asked, waiting for a bit of elaboration.

"Yeah, I'll tell you. Rogue didn't really want me to, but if you really trust him enough to tell him your whole life story, then it can't be that bad if you knew his." Her eyes lit up, excited for unexpected agreement.

"Just for the record, Leo told him, I just went into more detail." She added to his story.

"Yeah whatever, you want the story or not?" He asked impatiently, slowly starting to get bored with the side conversation.

"Yeah…" She whispered and fortunately for her, he began to share their story almost immediately.

"Well, if any of this is gonna make sense, you're gonna have to know we're not actual twins. We're not even relative," He admitted, startling her. They pretended to be siblings like her and Leo had, but just what were _their_ reasonings.

"I guess i'll just start from the beginning," he sighed, having trouble thinking of how to explain," We grew up with our parents. At the time we didn't even know each other. We were each orphans, all growing up in the Dragon Orphanage a place decently popular, though, and then adopted, each to a father. Apparently, a lot of kids did, to moms and dads, to a new family. Some of them even go to this school here," He looked to the door, then back to her.

"No matter what people say, we know who the other one's are, the Dragon Slayers. But, there was a problem with the people who adopted as, or those they thought, I don't really know why they were so hateful to our adopted families, but they were. A lot of them ran away without a word, those Dragon Slayers just assumed they were chased away and would one day come back for them, but they haven't returned yet." He sighed, worn out from the story.

"What about you, did your parent not leave?" She asked, wondering a lot of things about his past, but that had been the first question to pop into her head.

"Rogue and I, we had it different. Our dragons were killed, right before our eyes," his answer silenced her, and she waited for him to say more," We didn't get any hope of them returning, or coming back for us. They wasn't any way they could. After that, a lot of us were shoo'd away and a few of us ended up coming here. Most of us live in some kind of orphanage, or small apartment. Nothing too great. Rogue and I meet about the time we left, but with each of us the way we were, no one even question us for a second." His story hadn't been what she expected.

"Who are the others?" She asked, curious as to who else shared a similar past as them.

"Hm, I guess since you know so much already, it couldn't hurt to much. It's a bit complicated though, because I think of at least two who weren't adopted, but they ended up running here. One of them even joined this school because, it turns out, his grandfather owns the place. The other, not so lucky."

"Wait….Laxus?" She asked, surprised who she'd already found out to be a Dragon Slayer, as he called them.

"Yeah, that's his name. Turns out his dad wasn't such a good guy. I think Cobra's the other one that wasn't adopted, he was at the orphanage, then got taken by some crazy thing that a few other students suffered through, including your friend Erza. Anyways, he got saved along with some other kids, but they weren't Dragon Slayers, and recently turned up here. Seems the guy that saved them died recently as well." This group of people sure did seem to know a lot about each other, even when she'd never seen Sting talk to either of them.

"Then there's three others. Natsu for one, as well as Gajeel. They were definitely trouble markers back at the orphanage, getting into fights and arguments all the time," that meant both of them were Dragon Slayers, though Natsu always seemed so happy about everything," and a girl, a few grades lower than us, I almost forgot her, her dragon disappeared as well, but the one who adopted her after that dead right before her eyes, so she's not that different from us I guess. I think Wendy's her name. She's practically Natsu's little sister."

"So, quite a few of them go to our school?" She asked, stunned by all the new information she'd gained. It was almost too much to take in at once. But there was one question that raced in the back of her mind.

"Yeah, but not even a fourth of all of them." He replied and she was quiet for a second, then spoke up.

"Do you think any of them will come back?" She asked in a hushed voice and he seemed taken back by the question.

"I don't know. A similar incident happened at a God Orphanage, so all the God Slayers there scattered as well. It's not like they've seen too many people since. In the end, it just depends on why they left." He answered in an even quieter voice. She found it weird, that they were grouped like that. As "slayers" by their own orphanages, just adding the name they'd have to remember forever.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, though she wasn't sure why she was apologizing, she just felt the need to.

"Don't be, at this school it's like they won't take you without a tragic past. Almost everyone's lost a lot and given a lot, including you." He got up, done with the conversation of their past.

"I'm just going home, we've already missed a bunch, no point coming back now." We stated and started walking off, a little slower than normal. She followed, but intending to return to class. The thing was, when they got to the stairs, he stopped.

"I'm sorry about Rogue, being a jerk and all. He's actually a decent human people, and probably nicer than anyone else you'll meet, once you get to know him. He was just annoyed that he knew you were lying but couldn't prove it, he could really use a friend though." He continued walking while nothing had happened while she was stuck at the top of the stairs. How could she reply to that. He had walked away, so it wasn't like she could anyway, but it still stuck her in her spot.

She took a small breath in, then out.

"He should've told me that himself." She whispered into the air. She started walking again, prepared to finish the little she had left.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! I had serious writer's block and let's just say I tried to write and ended up killing Lucy like twice…..then she ended up with Sting...and Gray….and some random guy….and a lot of stuff happened so I had to not publish it but it's over now! Since i'm in school, weirdly enough I should update each story twice a week or so… because why not? Let's get this story rolling! (That, and I can't do once a week, i'm not like other people, it's just so slow and I get bored so I write and now i'll just update more often so that should help me write more often anyways) So yeah, just remember to review, favorite follow and stuff because it's awesome when I get stuff like that, I feel so happy. Anyways, bye! (I'll be back, promise.)**


End file.
